Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a handlebar switch to be attached to a handlebar for steering a vehicle, and more specifically relates to a handlebar switch suitable for a motorcycle.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-50881 (Patent Document 1) discloses a configuration in which a handlebar switch including multiple switches packaged together is attached to a handlebar of a motorcycle.